


Eternally Yours

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anthony DiNozzo - Freeform, Eli David - Freeform, F/M, Shabbat Shalom, Shiva - Freeform, TIVA - Freeform, Ziva David - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one night after "Shabbat Shalom." Tony goes through the worry and heartache that come with Ziva hurting (Because is there anyone who's truly gotten over that episode?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first multi-chapter fic. Chapters are probably going to be generally short, because I still haven't completely gotten the hang of this yet. I'm basically re-writing everything that comes after "Shabbat Shalom," so "Shiva" isn't entirely going to happen here. Trust me though, there will be lots to make up for that. :)  
> As always, feedback is very appreciated!

Ziva stood at the very edge of the building, her toes gripping the bricks beneath her feet that were the only physical things keeping her alive. A door opened and closed behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back. Tony's disbelieving “no,” pierced the frigid night air blowing all around them. He saw Ziva, his Ziva, preparing to join the city lights twinkling menacingly stories below them. Did she not understand? Did she not hear him when he told her he couldn't live without her? She turned her head to look at him, tears streaming down her already stained face. Her eyes were filled with apologies, with broken promises and tears wasted on the man who left her, the only piece of her seemingly peaceful childhood she had left. He opened his mouth to tell her to get down. To tell her that this wouldn't solve anything. He discovered that he could not speak, and he could not move to grab her and hold her and never let her go. The only thing he could do was to watch the woman he loved take his heart and rip it to shreds. Five soft words escaped her lips before she spread her shaking arms and let herself fall. “I will always love you,” echoing in Tony's ears as he released a cry, “Ziva! NO!” He had been able to speak again. It was just too late.

Tony woke with a start, his breathing sharp and panicky. Sweat dotted his forehead and neck. In one nightmare, his biggest fears had come true. He thought she was stable. Wounded and bent but never broken. Until he saw her bastard of a father slumped against that door frame. Until he heard the cry that would haunt him in his sleep and his thoughts for the rest of his life. “Abba!” It stopped his thrumming heart and froze him in place. He would have gone to her, stroked her hair and let her cry, gently rocking her back and forth. He would have shielded her from all of the hurt and pain, if only he thought she would have let him. Did he really believe she would do what he just dreamed? He honestly didn't know anymore. She had lost everything. Except for him, and the rest of her family at NCIS. He just had to get her to see that, to get her to realize that he would always be there for her. With the dawning dread that came with his next thoughts, he abruptly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and his Ohio State sweatshirt. He looked at the clock. It read 3:57. Did he really care? “No,” he thought as he grabbed his keys and shut his apartment door behind him. She had to know.


End file.
